


All Of Me

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Series: Fairytale of New York [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ATF Agent Jughead Jones, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bughead reunion, Bughead wedding, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Fairytale of New York Series, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Protective Jughead Jones, Reunion Sex, Smut, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: “What do you mean you can’t find him???” Betty asked, exasperated, pacing back and forth in the dressing room of the church. “We are supposed to get married in an hour and you lost my fiance?! How does that even happen, Archie?!”“I don’t know! He was at the hotel this morning when I got up but then when it was time to come here, he was just-- gone. He isn't answering his phone and... God, I’m so sorry Betty. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for him disappearing. I know Jug and I know how much he loves you, he would never leave you like this,” Archie tried to reassure her but she could see the doubt in his eyes even as he said it. That voice in her head started to grow louder, allowing her worst fear to start taking hold.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Fairytale of New York [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595365
Comments: 29
Kudos: 141
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, I hope all of you are hanging in there with all the madness that is going on in the world! Sorry that it has taken me so long to write this segment. With everything going on here in the US, I took some time off to deal with my anxiety and do my part to make a difference. But writing is the one thing that helps my anxiety and PTSD so I am going to keep putting out segments to this story, even if it is slower.
> 
> I also to thank the wonderful @KittiLee for doing the beta on this work and also giving me feedback to make the story better. Thanks for all that you do and thanks for helping me be a better writer. And thank you for being a friend (great now the Golden Girls theme is gonna be stuck in my head 😂)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this installment and I can't wait to hear your feedback!
> 
> Much Love,  
> -Bina 💜 
> 
> P.S. Also want to give a shout out to @stonerbughead for recommending this series on Tumblr. After reading your kind words I actually got the motivation to write this installment so thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to you 💜

_ “What do you mean you can’t find him???” Betty asked, exasperated, pacing back and forth in the dressing room of the church. “We are supposed to get married in an hour and you lost my fiance?! How does that even happen, Archie?!” _

_ “I don’t know! He was at the hotel this morning when I got up but then when it was time to come here, he was just-- gone. He isn't answering his phone and... God, I’m so sorry Betty. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for him disappearing. I know Jug and I know how much he loves you, he would never leave you like this,” Archie tried to reassure her but she could see the doubt in his eyes even as he said it. That voice in her head started to grow louder, allowing her worst fear to start taking hold. _

_ Betty shook her head, trying to shut the voice out as she grabbed her phone. She pulled up her contacts and pressed send on his number, holding her breath while it rang before going to voicemail.  _

_"_ Hey, it's Jug, you know the drill... _" Betty was trying to rationalize his sudden disappearance but all she kept hearing was_ **his** _voice telling her that she didn't deserve happiness... That no one would want her... That she was damaged... The more she struggled, the louder his voice became until that was so she could hear._

_ “Of course there is an explanation, he wised up and realized he doesn't want to marry a daughter of the devil... He finally realized that he could do better than someone like me...” Betty whispered brokenly as she crashed to the floor in a heap of tulle and chantilly lace.  _

_ All of her fears were being realized in that one moment and the sobs that followed were heartbreaking to witness. Jellybean rushed to Betty's side, holding her head against her chest and allowing her to let all of her tears out. Betty clung to her would-be sister in law and wept, trying to understand where it all went wrong.  _

_ “Now you listen to me, Elizabeth Cooper. I swear to you, that is not the case,  _ **_at all_ ** _. Jughead loves you so fucking much, there has to be a reason why he is MIA right now. And I promise if there is not a damn good reason for why he isn’t here right now, I'm going to kick his stupid ass myself, brother or not. No one hurts my best friend.” _

_ Betty choked out a teary laugh, imagining an angry Jellybean in all her 5’3” glory smacking her 6’1” brother around for hurting Betty. As much as she appreciated the sentiment, deep down she knew that she really didn’t want that.  _

_ Even if he did run, for whatever reason, she still loved him beyond words. Even though she was hurting at the thought, she didn’t want him to hurt too. She just wanted him to be happy, even if that meant letting him go.  _

_ “Guys? Could I have a minute alone, please? I need to decide what... what I'm going to tell our guests. I-- I just need a moment... Please,” Betty sniffled, wiping her tears on the back of her hands.  _

_ She was suddenly very thankful that she opted for waterproof makeup and not her normal stuff. At least when she had to face all of their guests and let them know that the wedding was off she wouldn't look like a complete dumpster fire. _

_ “Yeah, Betts. Take whatever time you need...” Jellybean gave her one last squeeze before standing, helping Betty up and onto her vanity stool before pulling Archie out the room behind her. Betty looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily.  _

_ How was she supposed to do this alone? Why wouldn’t he have just talked to her if he was scared? They could have postponed - or not gotten married at all - and she would have been fine. _

_ Betty turned on the radio to try to clear her mind and figure out where to go next, but she nearly broke when she heard the song that began to float through the speakers... _

**_What would I do without your smart mouth,_ **

**_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out,_ **

**_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ **

**_What's going on in that beautiful mind,_ **

**_I'm on your magical mystery ride_ **

**_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright,_ **

_ “Dammit, Juggie...” she whispered as she broke down again, laying her head in her arms while she cried against her vanity. She just wanted to know why he would run from her, why he wouldn’t tell her he was having second thoughts. He seemed so happy at the rehearsal dinner the night before, even if he did seem to be on his phone a lot...  _

_ Her mind started going to that dark place she once lived in before he came along and she wondered if maybe the reason he left her was because he found someone else. It would explain the secretive texts, the late-night phone calls, even him being secretive about his laptop...  _

God, I’m so stupid. The signs were there and I didn’t even see them when they were right in front of my face,  _ she thought bitterly, scolding herself for not being more perceptive. She's an FBI agent for fuck's sake, she should have figured this out sooner. _

**_My head's underwater_ **

**_But I'm breathing fine_ **

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ **

_ Betty’s heart wrenched, splitting in two as she imagined him running away with some mysterious woman to live his life, leaving her behind to pick up the pieces of hers... for a second time. She shuddered, hearing Hal’s words in her head.  _

No one will ever love you, Betty... Not the way Daddy loves you. You are just like me, we are cut from the same cloth, you and I. Your blood is my blood and we will always have the same darkness. Once they see who you really are, what you keep hidden from the world, no one will want you. It’s always going to be just me and you, Betty...

_ Betty was pulled from her spiraling thoughts and the words of her tormentor by raised voices just outside her dressing room. They were muffled by the music but she could tell at least one of the voices was Jellybean.  _

_ The other voice was lower, male for sure, and was seemingly trying to calm the angry maid of honor. Suddenly, the male voice grew louder and demanded to be let into her room. There was no question, Betty instantly knew who it was. _

_ She lifted her head, her face red and puffy from crying, and locked eyes in the mirror with a very apprehensive looking Jughead. He was already dressed in his tux, his tie hanging loosely, and looking sexier than she had ever seen him. His eyes watched her as he closed the door behind him, stepping forward gradually. _

**_Cause all of me_ **

**_Loves all of you_ **

**_Love your curves and all your edges_ **

**_All your perfect imperfections_ **

_ “Betts?” he gulped, tears pricking his eyes. _

_ “Juggie?” she whimpered, turning to face him as she felt the air finally fill her lungs again. He raced to her side, gathering her into his arms and hugging her to his chest. She clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and weeping into his neck. _

_ “Betty, baby, what happened? Are you alright? Jellybean just started reading me the riot act outside and threatened me with bodily harm if I 'didn't fix what I broke'. Did something happen?” Jughead murmured into her hair before pulling away to wipe her fresh tears, cupping her cheeks in his hands and searching her eyes. _

_ “I-- well... um..." she stammered, taking a deep breath before lowering her voice and continuing, "I thought you ran, Jug...” Betty admitted, lowering her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. He lifted her head back up and forced her to look at him. _

**_Give your all to me_ **

**_I'll give my all to you_ **

**_You're my end and my beginning_ **

_ “No, baby. Never, ever. I would never do that to you. I love you so much, Betty. You are my everything, why would I run away from that? You are all I have ever wanted, I wouldn’t do anything to lose you,” Jughead stated firmly, his gaze never looking away. Betty could see all the love he spoke of reflected in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. _

_ Suddenly, Betty started to feel angry at the fact that he would scare her like that, disappearing and being secretive right before the wedding. How else was she supposed to take it? What would he have thought if she had done the same thing? She looked at him, her sorrow now transforming into an angry expression before pushing him away to stand up and pace again.  _ __

**_Even when I lose I'm winning_ **

**_How many times do I have to tell you_ **

**_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ **

**_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_ **

_ “Well, then where in the  _ **_hell_ ** _ were you, Jug? Archie said you disappeared from the hotel without a word then you weren’t answering any calls or texts. What else was everyone supposed to think? What was  _ **_I_ ** _ supposed to think? You have been so secretive the last few weeks, taking phone calls at odd hours, texting all the time... What did you think that would look like to me, huh?” Betty demanded angrily, her fists balled up tightly without her even thinking about it. _

_ Jughead walked up to her calmly, stopping Betty in her tracks before prying her hands apart and intertwining their fingers. Her anger began to wane when she saw the anguish in his eyes. “I’m sorry, baby. I am so sorry if I worried you, I-- I never wanted you to think I was having second thoughts. Truth is...” _

**_My head's underwater_ **

**_But I'm breathing fine_ **

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ **

**_Cause all of me_ **

**_Loves all of you_ **

_ “Truth is?” Betty whispered, her voice trembling. _

_ “It’s probably better if you see for yourself. Wait right here...” Jughead walked to the door, opening it just a little and speaking in hushed tones to someone outside. He nodded, then stepped back, allowing the person to step into the room. Betty stood in shock and faintly heard him say, “Surprise!” _

_ “Polly? You’re-- but you said you couldn’t afford to come? How-?” Betty stuttered, her heart racing as she flung herself into her sister’s arms, both of them beginning to cry anew. _

_ “I couldn’t. But Jughead knew how much you wanted at least one person from your family here so he paid for everything. The twins and I are your wedding gift...” Polly said, squeezing her sister tighter.  _

_ Betty couldn’t believe it, she was such an idiot. Here she thought that he was running out on her, leaving her for another woman, and he was actually bringing her sister across the country to be at her wedding. She stepped away from Polly’s embrace and walked back over to her fiance. _

_ She caressed his face as she spoke, “Juggie... I'm-” _

_ “No, don't apologize. It’s okay, Betts. I know how it must have looked to everyone else. I just wanted to surprise you... But I can promise you I won’t keep anything from you again,” Jughead teased with a smile, looking deep into her eyes. “So, you ready to get this show on the road, Betts?” _

_ “Oh, shit! You’re not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony, it’s bad luck, Juggie!” Betty exclaimed, her eyes widening with the realization. _

_ “Fuck it. I don’t believe in that garbage anyways." _

_ Betty smiled and turned to her mirror to make sure her makeup was okay before taking a cleansing breath and lacing their fingers together. Jughead kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her hand. _

_ "Come on, Betts, let’s make you a Jones already...” he grinned, pulling her along with him towards the doors to the sanctuary. “I’m gonna leave you here, okay? I promise I will meet you on the other side. I’ll be the weirdo in the beanie at the front next to the priest.” _

_ Betty giggled, happy tears forming as she held onto him, “Okay, Juggie. I’ll be the one in white trying not to trip down the aisle. I love you, Jughead Jones.” _

_ “I love you, Betty Cooper - or should I say, Betty Jones...”  _

  
  


**_~Dec 23, 2019 - 9:18 PM - Home~~_ **

“Betts?” he whispered through his tears, searching her eyes before he fell to his knees weeping. Jughead clung to her, his head resting on her stomach as he sobbed.  _ Welcome home, Daddy...  _ He looked up at Betty, seeing the sheer look of joy on her face and he laughed in excitement. “I’m gonna be a dad? Really?”

Betty choked out a laugh through her sobs and nodded excitedly as Jughead shouted for joy, kissing her abdomen and whispering to his unborn child, “Daddy’s home, baby girl.”

“God, I missed you so much, Jug. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, I wanted Archie to tell you, but they were afraid you’d put yourself in danger and--” Jughead cut off her ramblings, standing up to crush his lips to hers and backing her against the wall. Betty’s hands flew to his hair, tugging roughly and moaning as his lips moved to trail kisses down her neck and onto her bare shoulder. 

He pulled away suddenly, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He carried her to their bedroom, laying her gently on their bed before pulling his shirt off. Betty giggled as Jughead stumbled and almost fell while hurrying to get his pants off. Once he finally managed to undress he climbed into bed next to her, raising the hem of her nightgown to reveal her pregnant belly.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he rasped, kissing his way up her body, pulling more of her gown up until it was finally off and on the floor with his clothes. He stared down at his gorgeous wife in awe of her body. “Dammit, Elizabeth. You never cease to take my breath away.”

Jughead’s mouth found the valley between her breasts - which were significantly bigger now - and planted soft kisses to her skin as he worked his way to her swollen peaks. Betty whined as he took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before moving to the other to repeat the action. 

“Juggie, please--” she choked out a gasp as he slipped his fingers into her panties and slid them through her wet folds. Her body was humming with need, her breath hitching, and she felt herself already getting close to her climax just from his brief touch. It had been too long since they were last together and she needed him so badly.

“Look at you... you’re so wet for me, Betts,” he groaned, nipping and suckling the milky skin of her throat. He ran his fingers along her slit, teasing her briefly before finally slipping two of his fingers into her scorching heat. He growled into her neck when he felt how tight she was, just imagining how she would feel around his aching cock. 

“Oh, Jug-- I-I’m so close... please please please...” she begged, rocking her hips faster to reach her high. His thumb found her sensitive clit and he began to rub it in tight circles until she finally exploded around his fingers, screaming his name as her back arched from the mattress. Jughead smiled and trailed kisses along her jawline.

“You are so pretty when you come for me, baby. Such a good girl...” he praised her, Betty preening under his attention, her body still convulsing from her orgasm. She gasped as he captured her mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers while he continued to finger her. 

“Juggie...” she moaned and squeezed her eyes shut just as another orgasm crashed over her, making her whole body pulsate while she thrashed against him. 

When she was finally able to catch her breath, Betty opened her eyes just in time to see him humming in pleasure while sucking her come from his fingers. She groaned as she watched him before moaning, “I need you, Jug.”

Jughead gradually pulled her soaked panties off, tossing them to the side before crawling back up to lay beside her. She wrapped one of her legs over his thigh as he entered her from behind, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he kept one of his hands splayed protectively on her belly. He kissed his way up her neck to whisper into her ear.

“I love you so fucking much. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world and I’m so thankful I get to call you mine,” he growled as he moved inside her, the position making her cunt even tighter and driving him wild. 

He didn’t know how much longer he would last, so he lowered his hand from her belly to her center, his fingers working her swollen button until she was screaming his name, her walls clamping down on his dick. Her orgasm triggered his and he spilled inside her, continuing his frantic thrusts until they were both completely spent. 

They laid there, wrapped in each other until he softened inside her before he pulled out and climbed from the bed to head towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself first, then brought a warm washcloth back with him to clean her off gently. He laid a kiss on her temple and helped her slip on a new pair of panties and her gown before turning to throw the rag into the empty clothes hamper. 

He pulled his boxers on and went out to make sure the house was locked up, making a stop in the kitchen to clean up the spilled juice on the floor. He grabbed a few bottled waters from the fridge and some snacks before heading back to his room to hold his wife. 

Once he laid down beside her again, Jughead placed his hand against her swollen stomach, tears pricking his eyes as he felt the fluttering of his daughter's movements inside his wife’s belly. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her abdomen before whispering sweet promises to his little girl, telling her he couldn’t wait to meet her, how happy he was that she was coming into their lives, how he would always protect her - no matter what.

"I think she likes the sound of your voice, Jug," Betty whispered with a smile, running her hand through his curls. She still couldn’t believe he was finally here, that he was home. She missed him so much and now he was finally back in her arms. 

"You think so?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh yeah. She keeps rolling towards your voice. I can feel her doing somersaults in there as we speak. I’m pretty sure she knows you're her daddy."

"Betts, how can I love her so much already and I only found out about her twenty minutes ago? Is that even possible?" he asked, still in awe at the fact that their child was in there. That  _ his _ child was in there. They were going to be parents...

"Honestly, I felt the same way as soon as I saw those two blue lines. She wasn’t even the size of an apple seed yet and I loved her more than life itself. But it's because she's ours. We made her that day that I surprised you in Riverdale. I brought a piece of you home with me and I have tried to make sure I kept her safe till you came home," Betty answered softly as she scratched his scalp. 

"I missed you every fucking day, Betts. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I just wanted to come home to you so bad. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you. If I had known, I would have--” Jughead’s voice cracked and he trailed off, thinking of how she must have felt being all alone during her pregnancy. 

“Hey, shh. I know, baby. That is exactly why they wouldn't let me tell you what was going on here. Kevin knew you would leave your assignment early. All that matters is that you're here now and you can be here for our daughter’s birth. Okay?” Betty held his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“I love you, Betts,” he whispered. Betty pulled him into a tender kiss before she whispered, “I love you too, Juggie.”


End file.
